epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter/Gallery
}} Lennony.png|Nice Peter as John Lennon|link=John Lennon 300px-Lennon.jpg|John Lennon's Title Card|link=John Lennon Pete as Vader.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader|link=Darth Vader 300px-ERB_2_Darth_Vader.png|Darth Vader's Title Card|link=Darth Vader Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Abe_Lincoln_Title_Card.png|Abe Lincoln's Title Card|link=Abe Lincoln Pete as Gaga.png|Nice Peter as Lady Gaga|link=Lady Gaga ERB_4_Lady_Gaga.png|Lady Gaga's Title Card|link=Lady Gaga Gaga2.2.png|Nice Peter as Lady Gaga 2|link=Lady Gaga Gaga3.2.png|Nice Peter as Lady Gaga 3|link=Lady Gaga Gaga4.2.png|Nice Peter as Lady Gaga 4|link=Lady Gaga Gaga5.2.png|Nice Peter as Lady Gaga 5|link=Lady Gaga Gaga6.2.png|Nice Peter as Lady Gaga 6|link=Lady Gaga Pete as Hulk.png|Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan|link=Hulk Hogan ERB_5_Hulk_Hogan.png|Hulk Hogan's Title Card|link=Hulk Hogan Pete as Beethoven.png|Nice Peter as Beethoven|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Beethoven.png|Ludwig van Beethoven's Title Card|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Pete as Hawking.png|Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking ERB_7_Stephen_Hawking.png|Stephen Hawking's Title Card|link=Stephen Hawking Pete as Bunny.png|Nice Peter as the Easter Bunny|link=Easter Bunny ERB_8_Easter_Bunny.png|The Easter Bunny's Title Card|link=Easter Bunny Pete as Dynamite.png|Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite|link=Napoleon Dynamite ERB_9_Napoleon_Dynamite.png|Napoleon Dynamite's Title Card|link=Napoleon Dynamite Pete as Vince.png|Nice Peter as Vince Offer|link=Vince Offer Pete as Dumbledore.png|Nice Peter as Dumbledore|link=Dumbledore ERB_11_Dumbledore.png|Dumbledore's Title Card|link=Dumbledore Pete as Cat.png|Nice Peter as the Cat in the Hat|link=Cat in the Hat Pete as Rogers.png|Nice Peter as Mr. Rogers|link=Mr. Rogers ERB_13_Mister_Rogers.png|Mr. Rogers' Title Card|link=Mr. Rogers Pete as Columbus.png|Nice Peter as Christopher Columbus|link=Christopher Columbus ERB_14_Christopher_Columbus.png|Christopher Columbus' Title Card|link=Christopher Columbus Pete in ERB 15.png|Nice Peter as himself in ERB 15|link=Nice Peter ERB_15_Nice_Peter.png|Nice Peter's Title Card|link=Nice Peter Pete as No helmet Vader.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader (no helmet)|link=Darth Vader ERB_16_Darth_Vader.png|Darth Vader's Title Card|link=Darth Vader Pete as Master Chief.png|Nice Peter as Master Chief|link=Master Chief ERB_17_Master_Chief.png|Master Chief's Title Card|link=Master Chief Pete as Luigi.png|Nice Peter as Luigi|link=Luigi ERB_18_Mario_Bros.png|The Mario Brothers' Title Card|link=Mario Brothers Pete as MJ.png|Nice Peter as Adult Michael Jackson|link=Michael Jackson Pete as JFK.png|Nice Peter as John F. Kennedy (cameo)|link=John F. Kennedy Pete as Jobs.png|Nice Peter as Steve Jobs|link=Steve Jobs Pete_as_Mercury.png|Nice Peter as Freddie Mercury|link=Freddie Mercury Fred.png|Freddie Mercury's Title Card|link=Freddie Mercury Pete as Lincoln ERB 23.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln in ERB 23|link=Abe Lincoln Nice Peter as The 10th Doctor.png|Nice Peter as the 10th Doctor|link=Doctor Who TheDoctor.png|The Doctor's Title Card|link=Doctor Who Pete as Cowboy.png|Nice Peter as the Mustached Cowboy (cameo)|link=Mustached Cowboys Pete as Batman.png|Nice Peter as Batman|link=Batman Nice_Peter_as_Batman.png|Batman's Title Card|link=Batman Pete as Santa Claus.png|Nice Peter as Santa Claus|link=Santa Claus Pete_as_Santa.png|Santa Claus' Title Card|link=Santa Claus Peter as Steve.png|Nice Peter as Steve (cameo)|link=Steve Pete as Preacher.png|Nice Peter as the White Preacher (cameo)|link=White Preacher in Indian Independence March Pete as Armstrong.png|Nice Peter as Lance Armstrong|link=Lance Armstrong K-20130325-121049-0.png|Lance Armstrong's Title Card|link=Lance Armstrong Pete as Mozart.png|Nice Peter as Mozart|link=Mozart Peter_Mozart.png|Mozart's Title Card|link=Mozart Pete as Rasputin.png|Nice Peter as Grigori Rasputin|link=Rasputin Ras.png|Grigori Rasputin's Title Card|link=Rasputin Pete as Lenin.png|Nice Peter as Vladimir Lenin|link=Vladimir Lenin Pete as Putin.png|Nice Peter as Vladimir Putin|link=Vladimir Putin Vader plz.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader (ERB 34)|link=Darth Vader Vadertitle.png|Darth Vader's Title Card|link=Darth Vader abe34erbyoo.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln (ERB 34)|link=Abe Lincoln Beardy.png|Nice Peter as Blackbeard|link=Blackbeard Blackbeard_tho.png|Blackbeard's Title Card|link=Blackbeard MileylillyERB.png|Nice Peter as Miley Stewart (right, cameo)|link=Miley Stewart New Ross Squared.png|Nice Peter as Bob Ross|link=Bob Ross Rosstitlecard.png|Bob Ross' Title Card|link=Bob Ross Trump480.png|Nice Peter as Donald Trump|link=Donald Trump Donald_Dump.png|Donald Trump's Title Card|link=Donald Trump Death480.png|Nice Peter as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come|link=The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Rick480.png|Nice Peter as Rick Grimes|link=Rick Grimes Ricktitle.png|Rick Grimes' Title Card|link=Rick Grimes Olsen.png|Nice Peter as Jimmy Olsen (cameo)|link=Jimmy Olsen Krillin.png|Nice Peter as Krillin (cameo)|link=Krillin Pete as Nye.png|Nice Peter as Bill Nye|link=Bill Nye NyeTitle.png|Bill Nye's Title Card|link=Bill Nye washingtonpic.png|Nice Peter as George Washington|link=George Washington Washington_erb_intro.png|George Washington's Title Card|link=George Washington jamie2.jpg|Nice Peter as Jamie Hyneman|link=Jamie Hyneman Nicepeter hereoes.png|Nice Peter in HEROES and VILLAINS Pirate.jpg|Peter as a pirate, with Alex Farnham as Captain Jack Sparrow whipyokids.png|Nice Peter in WHIP YO KIDS Emem.png|Nice Peter voicing EM&EM in Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry Pete and Lloyd.png|Peter and Lloyd's cameo in the Rhett and Link rap battle, alongside Rhett and Link Nice peter backstage interview 2013 streamy awards.jpg|Peter without hair Adam2.png|Nice Peter as Adam Smith (ERB News) Darwin of the charles.png|Nice Peter as Charles Darwin (ERB news) Npyoutube.jpg|Nice Peter's YouTube avatar Hulk and peter.jpg|Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan with the real Hulk Hogan Peter GLaDOS.png|Nice Peter as GLaDOS in an unofficial battle. Peter as Santa Gangsta.png|Nice Peter as Santa Claus (Santa is a Gangsta) YouTubersAndObama.jpg|Peter, Lloyd, Alphacat, and other YouTubers with Barack Obama peta with fiddy.png|Nice Peter with 50 Cent Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Character trivia pages Category:The Monday Show Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters